


Adequate Gifts

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's birthday after they got together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adequate Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #224: Bonus

The smell of coffee woke Rodney, and when he opened his eyes, he saw John sitting down on the bed with a steaming cup in his hands.

Rodney carefully sat up and took the cup, taking a long sip. "Hmm, perfect," he said.

John smiled almost shyly and said, "Happy Birthday." Then he leaned in to kiss Rodney.

Rodney enjoyed the fantastic start to the day, but when they parted, he noted that John looked...nervous?

"I should tell you right now that I don't have any other present," John said. "Not that the coffee was meant to be a present. I just..." He rubbed his neck. "I kept looking for the right gift, but nothing seemed...adequate."

Rodney smiled. "Well, it will be hard to find something that suitably shows how lucky you are to have me in your life," he said half-jokingly. "And I guess I should say that I have you, so what more could I want in life, but as a matter of fact, I found something the other day..." He picked up the tablet from the night table, making John snort.

After they'd ordered the gift for Rodney and John had carnally proven his gratitude for having Rodney in his life, they lay together, sweat cooling their bodies.

Rodney ran one hand through the hair on John's chest. "You know, this whole you're-all-I-want-everything-else-is-just-bonus thing is... Bonuses are _nice_ , and I couldn't _literally_ say that all I want in life is you, but this," he moved his thumb back and forth between them, "is..."

"Great?" John suggested.

"More than great," Rodney said. "I would say it's what I always wished for, but I had no idea that it could be like this. If I had, maybe I'd—" He stopped himself. "Let's not go there today."

"Or any day," John said. "We're here now, together." He cupped Rodney's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I couldn't ask for more."

"I could always ask for more," Rodney said. "But right now all I can still ask for is so unnecessary and unimportant that it really drives home what I have in you."

John flushed, moving his hand from Rodney's cheek to his neck.

"And life in general," Rodney went on.

"Of course," John said, moving his hand to Rodney's shoulder and nervously stroking it.

Rodney took the hand and kissed it. "For future gift-giving occasions, let's make it clear now that we're well aware no gift could be adequate and that we're just trying to be nice to each other. Also, I can start keeping a list of things."

John snorted. "That's very kind of you."

"It's the kind of guy I am," Rodney said. "Kind, generous, and easy to satisfy." He kissed John.

"Would you like to be satisfied again?" John asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"It _is_ my birthday after all," Rodney said.

"In that case," John said and proceeded to move down Rodney's body.


End file.
